Singing My Feelings
by Papadillia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy can't clearly say there feelings quite yet. So why don't they sing them? Maybe Lucy just needs a little boost from Mirajane. (first fanfic)


Lucy walked into the guild and greeted everyone usually. Lucy heard that there was gonna be karaoke tomorrow so she went to talk to Mirajane about it.

"G'Morning Mira!" Lucy said, as she sat down on her usual spot at the bar.

"Hello there Lucy." Mira said, flashing her sweet smile.

"I just wanted to asked you about the karaoke thing tomorrow. What time does it start?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled at her and said, "Karaoke starts at 1:00 P.M. sharp. Are you going to be singing?"

Lucy nodded, and starred at Natsu in the corner of her eye. Mirajane noticed her actions and said, "You know Lucy tomorrow when its karaoke time you should sing Natsu a song. More like a confession, and you should write it!" Mirajane exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.

Lucy nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait anymore, someone might steal him away. "On one term though," Lucy said, "Mira you have to help me write the song and it has to be right now." Mira smiled and replied, "I thought you'd never ask!" Mira went around the bar and dragged Lucy off to the archives.

Mira and Lucy worked on the song for over an hour. Once they were done they admired the master piece. Mira looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Lucy! Nalu is finally coming true tomorrow!" She exclaimed. Lucy sweatdropped at there couple name. Lucy stretched and said, "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow Mira! Thanks for the help!" Mira smiled and said her goodbyes.

Mira went back to the bar and watched at Lucy left the guild. "Ahh~ young love." She said dreamily.

* * *

{The next day}  
Lucy walked into the guild looking nervous and went over to Mirajane.

"Are you ready Lucy?" Mira said happily. Lucy nodded. Mira smiled and said, "I know this is going to work!" And with that Mira walked onto stage and exclaimed, "Good afternoon minna! Right now we will be starting karaoke!" The guild erupted in cheers. Lucy looked at Natsu lovingly. She shifted her attention back to Mira so she wouldn't get cought.

"So who wants to go first?" Mirajane said. Lucy raised her hand and Mira selected her. As Lucy made her way to the stage Mira whisper a good luck to Lucy. She said her introductions and took a deep breath and starting singing looking at Natsu.

_Boy if you ever left my,  
My side,  
It'd be like taking the sun from  
The sky  
I'd probably die without  
You in  
My life  
Cause I need you to  
Shine, shine  
Your light  
Oooohhhhhhh_

You're everything to me, heey  
The air that I breathe, oohhh  
a sign so I'll see, oh Mavis  
You're everything to me

I can't repay you for all that you've done  
Always come first and second to none  
The love that you give me is equal to ten  
My peace, my joy  
You are my  
My strength, ooohhhh

You're everything to me, whoa  
The air that I breathe, ooooohhh  
a sign so I'll see, ohhh that  
You're everything to me

(Boy I never thought) Never thought I'd feel a love like this  
Better than our first mission  
Sweeter than our first encounter (and you)  
Ain't no other person for me  
You're my best friend  
My partner  
(Baby you're) My everything

You're everything to me, whoa  
The air that I breathe, ooooohhh  
My sight, so I see, oh  
You're everything to me

I need you, I need you, I need you...

Lucy finished singing then she waited a second. The guild erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. Lucy thanked the audience and walked of stage. She made her way to Natsu. Who looked at her dumbfounded. But by time she made her way to Natsu he was already on stage. Lucy made her way to the front. Natsu, Lisanna, and Cana were on stage. Natsu started singing.

_Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone  
The bitch hangs up on me  
Huh!?_

Remember that time I blew your mailbox up  
I was just kidding about that (kidding about that)  
I'm sorry that I hit your dog with my bike  
But he's still got three legs (he's gonna be just fine)  
And baby, baby I ain't too sure that  
I know how to change anymore  
But  
This I know for sure..  
I just got eyes for you  
Even though your friends say:  
Lisanna and Cana: Oh my God, how can she be with him?  
Oh my God leave his ass!

Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me  
Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me

I never meant to drive your car into that tree  
I'm still real sorry about that (sorry about that)  
And I know I can't get it right  
But I would do anything, anything  
For my  
Baby, baby you ain't too sure that  
I know how to change anymore  
But  
This you know for sure...  
I just got eyes for you  
Even though your friends say:  
Lisanna & Cana: Oh my God, how can she be with him?  
Oh my God leave his ass!

Your daddy always said "you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me"  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me  
Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me, take a fool like me  
Take a fool like

Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God  
Leave his ass!

Your daddy always said "you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me"  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me  
Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me

Natsu finished singing, Lucy starred at him wide eyed. Lucy and Natsu made there way to each other. They starred at each other for what seemed like forever till Natus broke the silence.

"Uh Luce the truth is that I-I love you!" He blurted out. He looked away embarrassed waiting for me to answer. I smiled at him.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu starred at her and smiled, then pulled her in for a kiss. They stood there for what seemed like forever untill they broke apart panting for air. They didn't notice Mira squealing and the guild cheering. All that matter was them.

**END**

**(A/N EXTRAS :D)**  
Although the karaoke wasn't over yet.

Juvia:_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do_

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Juvia finished obviously she was singing to Grey. Next up went Levy.

Levy:_Boy you came like a hurricane  
Knocked me down like a tidal wave  
Didn't see you comin' so quick  
Look at you boy movin' so slick  
Always thought love was such a hoax  
Throwin' shoes at my radio (Why?)  
Silly love songs made me so sick  
Couldn't stand them now they all click  
And the reason is this this this  
I feel like I'm about to fly_

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes

All my friends say I'm freakin' out  
They don't know what its all about (So!)  
Got my girls up tell 'em all why (Hey girl!)  
Call the boys up tell 'em bye-bye (bye bye bye)  
I don't know what you did to me  
Its like a world with no gravity ('Cause)  
Now you got me feelin' so high  
Feel like I'm about to fly

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes

Its a long way down so don't let me fall  
You got me feelin' ten feet tall  
Every kiss is like the fourth of July  
Feel like I'm about to fly

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes  
Levy sung that song about Gajeel, Lucy thought. Next up was Erza.

Erza:_All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it out..._

I can't believe I believed  
Everything we had would last  
So young and naive for me to think  
She was from your past  
Silly of me to dream of  
One day having your kids  
Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong

I can't believe I fell for your schemes  
I'm smarter than that  
So young and naive to believe that with me  
You're a changed man  
Foolish of me to compete  
When you cheat with loose women  
It took me some time but now I moved on

Cuz I realized I got  
Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend

Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend

So controlling, you said that you love me  
But you don't  
Your family told me one day  
I would see it on my own  
Next thing I know I'm dealing  
With your three kids in my home  
Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong

Now that it's over  
Stop calling me  
Come pick up your clothes  
Ain't no need to front like you're still with me  
All your homies know  
Even your very best friend  
Tried to warn me on the low  
It took me some time  
But now I am strong

Because I realized I got  
Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend

Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend

Me myself and I  
I know that I will never disappoint myself  
I must have cried a thousand times  
All the ladies if you feel me  
Help me sing it now  
I can't regret all the times spent with you  
Ya, you hurt me  
But I learned a lot along the way  
After all the rain  
You'll see the sun come out again  
I know that I will never disappoint myself

Erza finished and shed a tear. But quickly walked off stage. Lucy decided to sing again. Lucy winked at Natsu before she started.

Lucy:_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby._

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

The guild filled with wolf whistles and cheering people. Natsu was Beet red and Lucy giggle at his face. She kissed him on the cheek. Cana went up next.

Cana:_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind  
She crept into your life, life  
And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah  
Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay  
Still got my dignity, ay  
No one'll love you like me, ay_

She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you

My way, remember screaming my name, ame  
'Cause I can sex your brain, ain  
But she don't do it that way, ay, no

'Cause she's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I bet she's beautiful  
But can she love you and touch you until you go oh  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, oh

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

[Dubstep break]

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I bet she's beautiful  
But can she love you and touch you until you go oh  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, oh

She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Betta, betta, betta, betta  
But I can fuck you betta  
Betta, betta, betta, betta  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta

I can fuck you betta, baby!

Everyone erupted in laughter including Cana. Next up was Grey.

Grey:emLate nights, New York, trouble on my mind  
Crosstown to the west and l'm wasting my time  
Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air  
Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there

Missed the flight at Heathrow  
Got stuck up in a one room flat  
Cause she's so fit, trying to hold me down  
While I was just trying to get back

Malibu, beach blonde, crashing on these shores  
Smile shining like gold  
But that smile wasn't yours  
And I know, I know, I know

Everybody needs somebody to love  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you, and I choose you  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you, and I choose you  
And I choose you  
And I choose you

High heels, dirty talk, handcuffs and chains  
Nails down my back but I never knew her name  
Bright eyes, sundress, Daddy's little girl  
She changed my life, but you changed my world  
And I know, I know, I know

Everybody needs somebody to love  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you, and I choose you  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you, and I choose you  
And I choose you

You're every place that I've been  
Baby you're every face that I've seen  
You're everywhere and I'm going crazy  
Your body's rocking my dreams  
You're always up in my mind  
You're everywhere that I go  
You're everything in this town  
So girl I'm letting you know

That I'm rolling up in a fly whip  
Come ride this and just close your eyes  
Showing up with my sidekick  
My superhero with a dope disguise  
No wonder woman all our dreams are coming true  
So don't be scared of losing me  
Cause I'm always choosing you

Everybody needs somebody to love  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you, and I choose you  
And I choose you  
Yeah  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
And I choose you  
I need somebody to love  
I need somebody to love  
I need somebody to love  
I need somebody to love  
And I choose you!

Grey winked at Juvia and she fainted. Natsu went up **AGAIN.**

Natsu:_My mind is telling me no but my body my body's telling me yes  
I (baby) don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess... (chill)_

[Chorus: repeat 4x]  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl  
So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here)  
I'm not fooling around with you baby  
My love is true (with you) with you is where I want to be, girl see  
you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every needs

[Chorus 4x]

You say he's not treating you right  
Then lady spend the night now  
I'll love you like you need to be love (girl why don't you try some of me)  
No need to look no more because I've opened up my door  
You'll never feel another love you see  
you need someone, someone like me girl to make love to you baby constantly

[Chorus 4x]

Everyone instantly started laughing including Natsu. He made his way to Lucy and purred something suductivly causing her to turn red. He chuckled. Next up Mira went.

Mirajane:_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings were made to fly

Lucy asked Levy to do a duet with her and she agreed.

Both:_  
I don't believe that we were put together not to be together  
and I don't believe there's anyone out there that can love me better  
I don't believe that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile.  
of course we had our ups and downs  
but I gotta have you around me cause_

Levy:  
I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)  
I dream about you when I sleep (yea)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (hey)

Both:  
I don't believe that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent boy  
and I don't believe (I don't believe) I got myself in this predicament  
I'm sorry (I'm so sorry)  
for everything I ever did wrong  
I'm sorry (I'm so sorry)  
and I'm begging you, begging you, begging you, baby please come back home

Lucy:  
I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)  
I dream about you when I sleep (yea)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (hey)

Levy  
when I lay in my bed at night  
I'm hoping and praying that you feel the same way that I do deep down inside (inside)  
and that feeling you just can't control  
it makes you wanna just call me  
and tell me how much you really miss me  
it makes you wanna call me  
and say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me, kiss me all over

Both:  
I feel it all over my body (hey)  
I dream about you when I sleep (dream)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
all the signs say that  
ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby  
you're the one for me (you're the one)  
you're the one for me (hey)

The girls made there way off stage to be replace with Lisanna.

Lisanna:_It's on, baby let's get lost  
You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal  
Why?  
Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie_

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now, I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or, you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confident  
You decide when you find out what I'm working with  
Damn, I know  
I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet, them thighs  
Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?  
Boy, you're a sight to see  
Kinda something like me

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But, he loves my big ego  
It's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I, I can back it up,  
I can back it up  
I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego... such a huge ego  
But, I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, you ain't know?  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano...

Next up went Lucy, Levy, and Erza.

All:_  
To be or not to be  
Not_

Hold Up, bring the beat back

Stop, I ain't ready yet

Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)

Yes mam (yes mam) Yes

Erza:  
I think I'm ready  
Been locked up in the house way too long,  
It's time to get it,  
Cause once again he's out doing wrong,  
And my girls are so real,  
Said it's been a minute since I had some  
He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

Levy:  
(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

All:  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on  
Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

Lucy:  
Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right  
Short and backless (backless, backless)  
See my silhouette in the moonlight  
Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice  
Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight

Levy:  
(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

All:  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on  
Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason?  
Get ready to freakum dress em

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your the song get on up and shake it,  
Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,  
Spin it all around then take it to the ground and [2x]

Erza:  
(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Levy & Lucy:  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on  
Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum

Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come

Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

Erza & Levy:

Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)

Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,

Lucy:

I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh)

Everyone looked at them and laughed. The girls joined in soon.

Lets just say this was a lovely Karaoke session!

* * *

So I'll put the songs in order in case you want to know what they are.~ Papadillia

to me -Monica

like me -Cobra Starships

Good to me -Ashley Tisdale

Toes -Jayme Dee

, Myself, and I -Beyonce

Girl -Beyoncé

U Betta -Neon Hitch

8.I Choose You -Timeflies

N' Grind -R. Kelly

-Little Mix

're The One -Dondria

-Beyonce

Dress -Beyonce

:D


End file.
